


The War Inside

by MelancholyMoonie



Category: The Pacific - Fandom, hbo The Pacific, sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMoonie/pseuds/MelancholyMoonie
Summary: Coming home from war- what do we do now?





	1. Coming back

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress. Feedback at any time is greatly appreciated.

Mobile, Alabama- returning home wasn’t as Eugene expected it to be when he was wishing for it overseas. Before he left- this place was filled with fine memories of him running round the fields with Deacon, riding the trails with Sid, having family dinners with his folks and sometimes even his brother; now, hell, now it was all too foreign. Being welcomed home by his folks was harder to bare than he could imagine; his empty eyes had to face his father- the man who told him this would happen to him if he gone and enlisted. His mother tried her best to make light of it- acting like everything was as it was before Eugene left for war. He didn’t eat dinner that night- even though his mother was practically begging on her knees for him to get some food in him; he just couldn’t stomach anything right now. He sat on his bed for the first time in years- I didn’t feel right. Too comfortable; wasn’t used to that luxury. Hell, he’d probably prefer sitting in a foxhole bout now. Only thing that would feel right in this moment. Eventually he got himself settled in bed- eyes to the ceiling; he couldn’t help but think about waking up with Shelton gone. Not a damn goodbye from that fucker. He couldn’t understand why it sat with him in such a nasty way, but it did. Perhaps it was too much for him to bare- goodbyes are hard and complicated; something Snafu probably wanted to avoid, but boy did it sting something fierce. Eugene didn’t want to close his eyes- he knew what was waiting for him, but hell, he could use some shut eye. 

It was about midnight when he woke up from a dead sleep- hand clinging to his chest, soaked from head to toe in sweat. His damn heart was beating against his rib cage he swears he thinks it about to bust through. He curls up- arms holding his knees to his chest; his mind wonders to Shelton again. Fucking Snafu. He closed his eyes as tight as he could to keep the tears from leaking out but that didn’t seem to go over well- and then came the uncontrollable sobbing. “Fuckin’ Snafu.”, he mumbled as he rested his head on his knees. He keeps repeating that like it’s somehow effecting Shelton wherever that bastard is. He can’t sit there in that bed any longer; don’t feel right. Goes over to his bag and takes out his pipe; his ma would kill him seeing him smoke- he climbs out the window and starts packing. The cool breeze feels good- fresh air. He places the pipe against his lips and takes a puff. A familiar taste in his mouth brings him back overseas; nothing feels right here anymore.

A week passes and every night Eugene wakes in horror; images of Japs laying dead on the wet ground- rotting away. The baby crying; the guilt over it. The poor civilian woman he held in his arms as she passed. Fuck- he couldn’t bare to close his eyes more than a few winks. His mother notices the bags forming under his eyes- the pale boy that he is. She mentions her concern to her husband; he knew this would happen and would approach his son when he felt the time was right. Eugene took off- walking down to the creek; boy did he miss Deacons company. He took a seat and took out some old book he found in the house; it didn’t matter the subject of it, he just needed some sort of distraction. Hours pass; he could feel the Alabama heat pressing against his fragile skin- he placed his book in his back pocket and headed back home. When the house came in view he noticed a skinny man in uniform knocking on his folks door. Eugene felt his heart stop and he thought for sure he was gonna drop dead right then and there; it was Shelton.


	2. Just you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene has a nightmare.

Eugene greets Shelton before his folks; he has no idea what to say to him. How did he even find out where he lived? His eyes glassy as he opened his mouth to speak, “Why?”, is all he could get out. Snafu looked stiff, uncomfortable; he wasn’t good at apologizes. “Gene, I never- I ain’t mean to leave ya like that. That- that wasn’t fair.” Snafu placed his hand on the others cheek- it was warm from the days heat. Eugene’s tears streamed down his face- Shelton was quick to wipe them away. “What matters- Sledgehamma- What matters is I’m here now. In the flesh- even wore my best clothes for ya.”, he attempts to make the other smile. It works- a small smile forms and Eugene can’t help but let out a small chuckle. “Snaf- ain’t you got anythin’ else besides your uniform? Don’t act like this was all for me.”, he blushes. “You right. But I woulda worn it anyway- gotta look my best.” God, Eugene wanted Shelton’s lips against his, but before he could he say another word his pa opens up the door. “Eugene?”. “Pa, this is Merriel Shelton, friend ov mine. Served together.”, Eugene clears his throat. Shelton extends his hand, “Nice to meet ya Dr. Sledge.”, he wasn’t any good at talking to folks but he did show up at their doorstep.

One thing led to another and Shelton was invited to supper. He had never been in such a fancy house- being served by help. Snafu felt a little more than out of place and Eugene saw that, but his mother insisted. Plus, what did he expect when he decided to show up at Sledge’s doorstep? It was an awkward dinner; filled with uncomfortable questions about the war that Eugene didn’t ever wanna answer- his ma took it upon herself to try with Shelton. He didn’t mind it so much- an open book. His mother soon regretted asking after Shelton went into further detail. It was time for them to get some shuteye; it took awhile to convince Snafu to stay the night in the guest bedroom- suborn asshole. Eugene brought him some sleepwear and snafu couldn’t help but chuckle, “Gonna have me look’ all polished up like you Gene?”, he teased. Eugene shook his head, “Get some shuteye Snaf. I wanna bring you somewhere tomorrow. You’d like it.”, he closes the door behind him before snafu could get a word in.

It was around midnight once again- Eugene wakes holding his chest as tears fall from his eyes; he couldn’t shake this one off. He’s hysterical- loud enough for Shelton to come running in. “Hey- Gene, hey, it’s me. Shelton- you are safe. Shush now- we ain’t out there no more. No Japs round here. Just you n me in this room.”, he hold him against his chest. Eugene clings onto him like a child to their mother. “It’s all my fault.”, he cried out. “I killed that family. So much blood on my hands Snaf.”, he barely can speak. “Shush now- we all got blood on our hands Sledge. But that ain’t nothin’ to be worrin’ bout now. War’s over. Ain’t nothing Gene- all that, it ain’t nothin’. Just you and me.” Eugene can feel a a sudden rush of calmness take over as Shelton holds him; speaking lovely French words in his ear- almost like a song. It lulls him back to the present; just him and Merriell, sitting on his bed. He presses his forehead against Shelton’s chest, “Thank you. Thank- god thank you Mer.”


End file.
